Night Falls (A gravity Falls and Welcome To Night Vale crossover)
by dammitbillcipher
Summary: Dipper and Mabel enter the world of Night Vale, and are put under Cecil's protection. And, of course, chaos ensues.
1. The Beginning

Rain poured down in buckets, coating the shack's dark roof in water. Thunder could be heard from all over the town, lightning cascading through the sky with fever. Though the rain was continuing to beat against the roofs, doors, and ground, the temperature was excruciating. People sat inside their homes, both chilled and sweaty, from the heat and cold clashing together with roars of thunder. Trees were being blown over in a frenzy, shingles being ripped from the safety of the houses.

But, inside The Mystery Shack's attic, sat twelve-year-old Dipper and Mabel Pines, one knitting, one reading. They had fought great bests in worse weather, so the storm raging around them barely phased the twins, although their uncles were both acting completely contradictory towards the pair of children. Great Uncle Ford, was panicked at the unnaturally high levels of Emf he was picking up, and Stan was irritated tat the fact that the letters were, once again, falling from the Shack's sign. And this, readers, is where our story begins...

Mabel Pines groaned as she dropped her pink knitting needle again, watching as it rolled beside her brother, whom was sitting cross-legged on the floor by her bed. Dipper, meanwhile, was too engrossed in his book to pay attention, as he blindly reached out a had to pick her needle up, eyes staying glued to his journal. His hand landed in every place but where the needle was, although he was too preoccupied to really care at the moment.

"Ugh, Dipper!" Mabel groaned, reaching down with an "oomph" to pick up her needle. She then proceeded to smack her brother on the head with it, causing him to drop the book in shock and gasp. "Mabel!" He yelled irritably, reaching over to retrieve his journal. Mabel just rolled her eyes, huffing. "I require attention to be paid to me right now, bro-bro!" She flopped onto her back, staring up at the ceiling with a bored and tired expression on her small face.

Dipper just grumbled something about "The impending apocalypse", and continued reading to which Mabel scoffed. "Dude, you haven't slept in 2 days! Just look at yourself, you're exhausted!  
Mabel began to look more concerned then irritable, and Dipper finally sighed and looked at her, not being able to stand that sad voice or look. He faked a smile, trying to comfort her, although he new that he was failing. He was so tired, one thought he might be sickly.

"Whatever, Dip-" She stopped dead, staring ahead at the opposite wall, fear in twinkling in her green irises. Dipper immediately whipped his head to see what she was so worked up about, when he too saw the large oak door on the wall. They shared a look, and both nodded in silent agreement. The stood up, and gripped eachother's hands tightly.

When they reached the door, Dipper looked back at Mabel, and gently put his ear against the wood. It was surprisingly warm, like bathwater, or maybe more like the humid air around them? There were sounds coming from behind the door, sounds likes hums, buzzes, and a deep voice, although their words were too muffled to hear. Dipper backed away from the door a bit, letting Mabel listen for herself.

"Whoa.." She whispered, eyes wide, mouth agape. Dipper turned his head towards their bedroom door, biting his lip. "Maybe we should go get Great Uncle Ford.." He mumbled, before Mabel gripped his forearm, eyes stern and set. "No, we can handle this ourselves.."She said, beginning to feel like it was a lie. "After all we're the mystery twins, right?" She asked hopefully, offering her brother a smile. Dipper was hesitant, but closed his eyes and firmly nodded. "Right." He sucked in a breath, letting his trembling hand slowly reach up and grasp the warm door handle. He and Mabel nodded one last time, before creaking the old oak door open slowly...


	2. Introducing, the radio man!

Cecil sat at his desk, the hum of the radio and screeches of station management ringing in his ears pleasantly. Well, most wouldn't think that it was pleasant, but Night Vale citizens liked to keep it familiar, even when the world around them was ever-changing. They remained some-what human that way.

This week, Sheriff's Secret Policemen were rounding up books, claiming that they were "armed and dangerous", as if no one in the small, tight-knit community had never know that beforehand. Cecil, although he usually took to agreeing with the leaders of the community, knew when a line should be drawn. He drew in a breath, and continued his mini-rant on the radio, which seemed to be happening a bit more frequently nowadays.

"Now, you know I am not a man of disagreement, unless action needs to be taken, and this seems to be an accepted occasion for disgruntlement. By now, I think every citizen should know that the library is too dangerous for small children, or adults for that matter! So, if the parents of Little Joey Newman let him open the library's 'supposed-to-be-sealed' doors, than it really ISN'T the books fault! It'd have to be the Newman's!" Cecil allowed a pause, so he could smooth his now-falling hair off his forehead, the gel that had been holding it up long since worn off.

"We asked to interview a few citizens about this predicament, and see their opinions on the subject matter, but two of them were disintegrated, so we only got to talk to one.." Cecil frowned as he thought he heard a slight clicking and shudder behind him, but he passed it off as Deb, so he continued to speak. "According to a few of the interns, when asking Allan what they thought about the incident, they proceeded to tilt back their head, scream, and 'spontaneously combust', taking intern Jacob with them. So, to the family of-" Cecil heard a gasp sound behind him, and he quickly turned his head, finding two small children standing in front of a door, one that he thought had been long since gotten rid of.

They looked scared, mortified even. One of the children had a tree on his baseball cap, while the other adorned a bright orange sweater and a purple skirt and headband. He could feel his jaw drop a bit, when he suddenly remembered 'Oh, I have a show to finish!', and he quickly held up a finger, telling them to wait. He turned back around, making up an excuse to finish, and he shut off the "ON AIR" button and sign, now beginning to address the children properly.


	3. Strange gets stranger

Dipper stared, wide eyed, at the man in front of them. He looked pleasant enough... But Dipper's frown tightened. "Trust No One", he reminded himself.

Cecil chuckled, his deep voice sounding pleasant to the twins' ears. "I mean no harm, now come and sit." He gestured towards the empty metal chairs that sat against the wall. "Mind the counter, though.. It gets cranky sometimes.."

Dipper raised an eyebrow at the strange man. He and Mabel, although frightened, moved to the empty chairs, and took a seat. "Who.. Who are y-you?" Mabel managed to stutter out.

Cecil smiled, crossing his legs. "My name is Cecil. Cecil Palmer. And, I must ask, who are you? I mean, children haven't been able to teleport since 1992, after all..."

The twins exchanged confused glances, before Mabel smiled a bit, and answered. "M-My name is Mabel, and this is my brother, Dipper.."

"And! And, we didn't teleport, we... We came through that door..." Dipper pointed out, gesturing towards the oak door on the back wall.

The man let out a long "Hm.." before focusing back on Dipper and Mabel. "So sorry about that... I thought the council had fied those... Oh well..." He stood up, walking until he reached the twins.

"Well, you must have come from the dessert then! Have you seen our intern, Dana?!" Cecil asked, his eyes gleaming with hope.

"No! We're not from a dessert! We're from Gravity Falls!" Dipper corrected, looking up at the man's confused face. "You know.. Gravity Falls, Oregon..?"

Cecil sighed, bending down so he was at eye-level with the twins. "Hm... To be honest, I've never heard of it. Do you know where you are, children?" Cecil pondered, reaching up so one of his hands were on one of each of the twins' shoulders.

Dipper flinched a bit at the physical contact, but his sister just grinned up at the man. "Sorry, but we've got no idea, mister!" Mabel replied.

Cecil stepped turned and began stepping towards the window facing opposite the twins. He gestured out the window, inviting Dipper and Mabel to come have a look.

"Dipper and Mabel, Welcome To Night Vale."


	4. Trapped in a small town

Dipper and Mabel couldn't believe what they saw.

Outside, the sky was a deep pulsing purple, and the sand of the hot dessert was as well. The moon shone bright in the distant horizon that lied just beyond the station.

"Whoa..." Mabel and Dipper whispered in unison. Dipper turned around to face Cecil. "This place is.. This place is incredible!" He exclaimed, unable to hide the smile that was forming on his face. He turned back towards the window. "It's amazing! The colors, the- the sky! Think of all the scientists who would just LOVE to have a look at this place!"

Cecil grinned at that. "Oh, you HAVE to meet my boyfriend, Carlos! He's a scientist. And he finds this place just as interesting as you do!"

Mabel gasped. "You have a boyfriend?! Ooo, awesome! What does he look like, Mr. Cecil? Is he nice?" Mabel grinned up at the man.

But Dipper's reaction was the total opposite. "Look, we'd LOVE to stay and talk, Cecil, but we should get goi-" But Dipper stopped. The door had begun to disappeared.

"NO! NO! NO!" Dipper screamed, running for the door. They heard what sounded like demonic screeching coming from the fading door.

Cecil grabbed onto the back of Dipper vest, pulling him and his sister to his chest. "Don't go near it! Lord knows what could come out!" Cecil had seen this too many times before.

The twins watched in despair as the door faded out of existence. "We... We're stuck here.. WE'RE STUCK HERE BECAUSE OF.. OF YOU!" Dipper screamed at Cecil.

Cecil blinked, puzzled. He had not expected such an outburst from the boy. "I know you're upset, but there was nothing else I could do! Horrid things have come out of those doors! Things like Not-Angels, Smiling Gods, and hideous hazes of mist!"

Cecil looked behind him, at the timer on the counter. It read:

'1:30 until air time'.


	5. AN

Hey, Guys, I'm thinking of re-writing this, and making the previous chapters longer, before I update! Will that be cool with everyone?


	6. AN 2

FIRST CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UPDATED TUESDAY


End file.
